dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Outposts
Outposts provide additional resources and increase population and training camps. The Spectral Ruins 'is an Outpost that allows you to store and revive souls of troops fallen in PvP 'battles '''with other players. There are currently 10 outposts available. __TOC__ '''Requirements for each outpost: #'Water Outpost'Own Water Dragon Egg, control a Plain, Level 8 #'Stone Outpost' #*Own Stone Dragon Egg, control a Plain, Level 9, own Outpost 1 #'Fire Outpost' #*Own[[Fire Dragon| Fire Dragon Egg]], control a Plain, Level 12, own Outpost 2 #'Wind Outpost' #*Own Wind Dragon Egg, control a Plain, Level 12, own Outpost 3 #'Spectral Ruins' #*Own 100,000 Anthropus Talismans, Level 5, control a Level 7+ Forest #'Ice Outpost' #*Own Frost Dragon Egg, Level 5, control a Mountain, own Spectral Ruins #'Sunken Temple' #*Own Serpent Egg, '''Level 5, control a Lake, own Outpost 6 #'Gaea Spring' #*Own 'Crested Egg, Level 5, control a Forest, own Outpost 7 #Solarian Highlands' #*Own 'Helio Egg, Level 5, control a Plain, own Outpost 8 #Chronos Cliffs ' #*Own 'Chrono Core, Level 5, control a Plain #Skythrone Outpost ' #*Own 'Kaiser Dragon' 'Note: 'The Spectral Ruins can be obtained at any time, regardless of which Outpost you currently own. After you obtain the Spectral Ruins, you are able to obtain the' Ice', '''Sunken Temple', Gaea Spring, and Solarian Highlands Outposts at anytime as long as you have the previous Outpost. The new Outposts can be obtained before the first 4 as long as you own the Spectral Ruins. See above picture for visual aid. The same goes for the Chronos Cliffs. ' For information about obtaining Wildernesses, please visit: Wilderness. Outposts allow you to conquer a number of additional wildernesses equal to the level of the plains on which it was constructed. You can build farms, lumber mills, mines and quarries in the outpost field. 'Resources gathered from the outpost are placed in silos and must be collected manually. Homes may be built within your Outpost to expand your population. Your Elemental Dragons defend the outpost in the same manner as the Great Dragon defends the City. You can also build Training Camps. Training Camps allows you train regular units (if you have them at level required for that unit) and an additional unit specific to that Outpost. Each Outpost has it's own building queue, so if you train units at the Outpost speed of training is effected by number and level of Training Camps of that Outpost.Once the troops are finished training they will automaticlly turn up in the troop list. When you are attacking time of attack is always calculated from the City - even for dragon at the outpost. The total number of Wildernesses you can acquire with a Level 11 Fortress and Level 10 plains for your Water, Stone, Fire, and Wind Outposts and a level 10 Forest for the Spectral Ruins is 61. You will NOT be able to conquer more wildernesses with the additions of the Frost Outpost, Sunken Temple, Gaea Springs, or the Solarian Highlands despite what it says in game. All Outposts are the same in the way they function, the way they are acquired, and the builds except for the Spectral Ruins, Gaea Springs and Solarian Highlands. The Spectral Ruins is a special Outpost that allows you to store and revive souls. Since it is unique in its features, abilities, and the way it is built. If you would like more information for that specific Outpost, click the blue link. The GAEA Springs functions the same way as other Outposts, except it produces resources twices as fast as the others and therefore is an excellent location if you would like to boost your resource production. Otherwise, it is the same as the others. The Solarian Highlands Settlement will give 1.5x max population to any Homes placed in this Outpost. But otherwise it functions as any other Outpost prior to this one. 'Typical Builds' They way you build your City and Outposts depends on your playing style as well as the amount of time you have to invest in the game. This will just cover general builds, you should adjust to fit your preferences. These are designed to work with the corresponding City build. Water Outpost.png|Water OP Stone Outpost.png|Stone OP Fire Outpost.png|Fire OP Wind Outpost.png|Wind OP Spectral Ruins.jpg|Spectral Ruins Ice outpost.jpg|Ice OP Sunken Temple.png|Sunken Temple Gaea spring.png|Gaea Spring Solarian Highlands.jpg|Solarian Highlands 'Ideal for Dedicated DoA'ers' *'3-6 homes' *'Remaining City slots are Garrisons' *'No Silos' *'No Fields' *'Demolish the Muster Point and add another Garrison ' Reasoning behind this, each OP gives you a special troops that only that specific OP can train. Therefore, you want to be able to produce these troops as quickly as possible. More Training Centers reduces the training times. If you have 4-5 homes in each OP, you will have plenty of idle population to produce troops AS LONG AS you do not build fields in your OPs. If you don't build fields in your OPs, you will not need Silos either. Resources should come from attacking other players or Anthropus Camps. 'Ideal for Weekend Warriors' *'4 homes' *'22 Training Centers' *'No Silos' *'No Fields' Reasoning behind this, refer to the above information... as well as, this type of player will not be online to set troops often. Therefore, there should be plenty of idle population to set troops for long periods of time. Resources should be obtained through attacking players, so no need for fields and silos. 'Ideal for Resource Boomers' *'5-8 homes' *'5 Silos' *'Remaining City slots are Garrison's *'Max Fields' *'Demolish Muster Point' Reasoning behind this: if you don't want to be reliant on raids for your resources, or prefer to use as few troops as possible, use this build. Refer to above information on OP troops. Each level nine silo holds 310,500 resources, and each level nine field produces 4500 an hour. So in order to have enough capacity to go without emptying your silos for ten hours you need 4500 resources per hour X 30 fields X 10 hours = 1,350,000 resource space required. 310,500 space per silo X 5 silos = 1,552,500 capacity. You even have enough space left over to go an extra hour without emptying. This also means your resource production won't stop, even if you go over your capitial city's storage capacity. (Note: this works best with a theater to help boost population levels, or at lower tax rates.) 'Spectral Ruins' *'1/2 Mausoleums' *'1/2 Dark Portals' The reasoning for this is that if you lose troops and your Mausoleums are full, you won't collect any of the souls. It may take longer to revive the souls because of less Dark Portals, but at least you will be able to collect them until you are able to. This can be altered depending on if you lose troops a lot or little. If you lose troops a lot, you may consider adding more Mausoleums because you will be able to store more souls. If you lose troops a few at a time, you may consider adding more Dark Portals because you will not need storage much, but reviving quicker may be more appealing to you. 'Warping Outposts' You can warp your OP to a new location by purchasing an Outpost Warp with rubies from the shop or by winning them from Fortuna. To warp the OP: obtain an Outpost Warp, conquer a plain, click on the Outpost Warp, select the plain you would like to warp to. All Outposts and Spectral Ruins warp to a level 10 Plain. ''Please Note: You can not warp an outpost if you have troops in movement. If you attempt to warp you will receive an error message telling you that you can not move your outpost and you will lose your warp. '' ''If you are using a charted warp, make sure you have already taken a lvl 10 plain. You can not use a charted warp without a plain to place your outpost on, if you attempt to move with a charted warp without a plain ready you will lose your warp when the error message occurs. '' 'Attacked Outposts' Troops reinforcing your OPs can be attacked and there is no way to hide them behind the wall. If your OP is spied or attacked, you will not receive a sentinel warning UNLESS your sentinel is level 11 or above. However, you will always receive the Battle Report.'' ''Therefore, leaving your troops in the OPs in not advised for long periods of time. There is a health bar on the RIGHT side of the screen. This tells you how long until the OP has healed itself. 'The amount of healing time depends on the level of your buildings inside this specific OP. If your Outpost has been attacked, the buildings inside it will burn. This will "heal" itself and does not need to be rebuilt. The troops currently being trained will continue to train, but sometimes a new set of troops will not begin training until the OP has healed itself. Resources that were in the silos uncollected are available for the attacker to take, and resources will not resume collection until the OP has healed. 'Buildings 'Dragon Keep' The Outpost Dragon Keep determines the number of Outpost Fields you can build, like the City Fortress. Upgrading the Keep evolves your Elemental Dragon. The time required to upgrade a Dragon Keep with level 0 levitation is shown when you upgrade the Keep regardless of what your actual build time is. The actual build time (less than shown) will be shown in the "Building" Bar on the right hand side. Requirements to Upgrade and Power Boost 'Training Camp' Training Camps are the same as Garrisons except in each OP you are able to train an OP specific troop type. Troops trained in Training Camps are added to City on completion of training. Each level of each Training Camp improves your overall training times. These improved times will be reflected on troops set AFTER the upgrades have completed. For an example of how Training Camps influence Fangtooth training times, click on the picture on the right for a bigger image. Ignore the typos, despite the obvious change, its difficult to actually get pictures to show the difference. As you can see, 1 Training Camp x 10 upgrades makes a big difference. You can get the same decrease in training times by having more level 9 Training Camps with 1 Silo and only minimal Homes. Lvl 10+ Training Camps make only a minimal decrease in training times. Adding more camps is more beneficial than higher levels. Example: 14 x lvl 10 TC = 500 Fangtooth in 10h 55m 23s and uses 14 Grants (78.65s each)' <--expensive 4.3 seconds' 13 x lvl 9 TC + 1 lvl 10 TC = 500 Fangtooth in 11h 31m 7s and uses 1 Grant (82.93s each) 14 x lvl 9 TC + 1 lvl 10 TC = 500 Fangtooth in 10h 45m 13s 'and uses 1 Grant (77.43s each) '<--cheap 5.5 '''seconds '''Requirements for Upgrade, Troops, and Power Boost 'Wall ' There is no way of hiding troops in the OPs, they will automatically fight if the OP is attacked. It is not a good idea to upgrade your OP wall, because the higher it's level, the longer it takes for your OP to regenerate if it is attacked. After a recent update, you can still build and train inside a burning OP. Not sure about ability to collect and produce resources, but no one does that nowadays. So hitting an OP does essentially no damage to the defender than killing the dragon (if the defender did not hide the dragon in a wild.) Requirements for Upgrade, Benefits, and Power Boost 'Homes' Homes increase your overall population. It is important to have enough Homes to train a decent amount of troops at one time without building so many that you have slow training times due to less Training Centers. Having more than 8 Homes in any individual Outpost is going to negatively impact your training speeds. A recommended amount of Homes would be between 2-6 in each Outpost, or if you have enough Mass Nullifiers: all Homes in the City (no Garrisons) and all Training Camps in the Outposts (no Homes). Requirements to Upgrade, Population Increase, and Power Boost 'Muster Point' Each level allows you to control an additional reinforcement. Attacks can not be sent from the Muster Points inside the OPs. This can be demolished with a mass nullifier. Requirements to Upgrade and Power Boost 'Silo' If you would like to monitor the amount of resources produced by your OPs, click on the silo. The amount you can store is divided between each of your resources. 100 units of each/hr is the base production. Requirements to Upgrade, Benefits, and Power Boost 'Field Buildings' Fields built in the Outposts do not benefit from the production boost of wildernesses. This is only applied to fields built inside your city. Therefore, if you are wanting to build up the fields to produce more resources without using tons of idle population, you should level up the fields in your city and not build any in the Ouposts. 'Farms' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost 'Mines' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost 'Quarry ' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost 'Lumbermill ' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost Level 1 Silo.png|Inside the Silo: Monitor Resource Production Level 1 Wall.png|Inside the Wall: Automatic Troop Defense, Check Resistance Rating Level 1 Muster Point.png|Inside the Muster Point: Requirements for Upgrade, # of Hosted Marches Inside MP.png|Inside the Muster Point: Hosted Marches, Marches Can't be Sent Inside Keep.png|Inside the Keep: Monitor Health of Dragon, Armor Acquired Inside the Training Camp.png|Inside the Training Camp: Train Troops, Currently Training Troops Inside Home.png|Inside the Home: Upgrade Requirements, Population Increase Inside Field.png|Inside the Fields: Workers Used, Production/hr, Upgrade Requirements Category:Browse Category:Resources Category:City Category:Field Category:Outposts Category:General Gameplay Category:Dragons Category:Map Category:Basic Informations